plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Threepeater
Threepeater shoots peas in three directions: the lane above it, the lane below it and the lane it is planted on. These are a handy middle-to-late game weapon, although it is best not to place them in the top or bottom rows, as they will shoot two peas rather than their usual three. However, it is a good idea to plant them there after planting them in the middle rows. It is basically a three headed Peashooter, the most expensive non-upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies, and most expensive peashooting plant overall. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Threepeater' Threepeaters shoot peas in three lanes. Damage: normal (for each pea) Range: three lanes Threepeater likes reading, backgammon and long periods of immobility in the park. Threepeater enjoys going to shows, particularly modern jazz. "I'm just looking for that special someone," he says. Threepeater's favorite number is 5. Cost: 325 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Lane RECHARGE: Fast Threepeater shoots peas in three lanes Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Range Details: three lanes Threepeater loves playing multiplayer in video games, but split-screen never works because the left head always cheats. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies Since it fires down all three lanes whenever it sees anything in any lane, it can potentially hit zombies just as they enter the right side of the screen - well before other plants have noticed them. It's especially useful in conjunction with the Torchwood and in Pool levels, since two Threepeaters in the second and fifth rows (both touching the sides of the pool) can cover all six lanes on a pool level. Keep in mind to protect Threepeaters thoroughly, as 325 sun takes a while to get. Threepeaters have somewhat inaccurate animations: what you really get is one pea straight ahead from the square above, one from its square, and one from the square below. Because of this, Threepeaters work better with Torchwood than the animation might suggest: if a Torchwood is planted directly above or below the Threepeater, the pea will be lit immediately when it is shot. Likewise, if a Torchwood is planted in the row above or below a Threepeater but one column ahead of it, the Threepeater's peas will be lit despite apparently not having fully moved into the row and not having gone through the Torchwood. It, paired with the Cherry Bomb, are helpful weapons for earning the Pool's Closed achievement, as it can help defend the pool lanes. Two would be recommended to ensure death of all zombies. Unsodded Threepeater is a very good candidate for the hidden mini-game, Unsodded since it is one of the plants that can kill zombies in different lanes. If you get enough sun, you can put three or four in a lane and it will effectively kill zombies. Pairing it with Gloom-shroom will make an impenetrable passage for rows one and five for every zombie who passes by. I, Zombie Threepeaters are encountered in various I, Zombie levels, including I, Zombie Endless. Like the Starfruit and Magnet-shroom, the Threepeater is one of the few plants capable of affecting other lanes than the one it's planted in. This allows the player to consider other lanes besides the one currently being assaulted. For example: an Imp about to walk down a seemingly undefended lane might still get killed by a Threepeater, wasting sun. You may like to remove it with a Bungee Zombie. Ironically, this plant, when it appears, tends to be in weak rows that can easily be dealt with via Football Zombie. Overall, it is one of the dangerous threats of the level, the others being Starfruit, Magnet-shroom and Kernel-pult. Air Raid On the Nintendo DS exclusive mini-game Air Raid, the Threepeater is the upgrade for the Gatling Pea. The Threepeater will continue to shoot at the rate of a Gatling Pea, but now in three directions, for a total of 12 peas. If your Threepeater is not protected by a Pumpkin and it gets hit, it will revert to the Gatling Pea. Picking up more than one at a time will not give you more hit points, and will still turn into a Gatling Pea after taking damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Endless Zones In Endless Zone especially in higher levels, it is advised to take Threepeater optionally because of a massive zombie outbreak. However, if one wishes so, they can plant either a Repeater or a maxed-out Pea Pod paired with Torchwood can surely pass down all zombies. Zombot Plank Walker You will only be given a limited amount of Threepeaters in this boss battle, being five of them. Therefore, you have to place all of them properly or it will serve as your disadvantage especially at the start of the battle (if Coconut Cannons where not given immediately.) This is because Imp Pirate Zombies are sometimes, at the start of the battle are blasted over already through your lawn. If ever this happens, place the Threepeaters at the backmost along with the Snapdragons or if lucky enough, destroy them all with Coconut Cannons. Gallery Trivia General *The Threepeater is one of the only plants that has at least three heads, the other being the Pea Pod. *In Plants vs. Zombies Threepeater's Almanac Entry states it has one personality, but in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time its Almanac Entry seems to states that each head has one personality each as it stated that "the left head always cheats". *Threepeater, Split Pea, Pea-nut, and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. *The Threepeater and the Peashooter are the only plants that were plant pieces in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. ''Plants vs. Zombies *If the player plays I, Zombie Endless with a Threepeater at the top or bottom row, the top or bottom head respectively won't move at all, as the cardboard cut-out plants will only move if there is a zombie. *The Threepeater's three heads bounce at different speeds. The bottom head bounces the slowest, while the middle head has an average speed, and the top head bounces the fastest. **Each head also has a different number of leaves on the back; the bottom one has one leaf, the middle one two, and the top one three. **But in the iPad version, all three heads have three leaves. *The Threepeater, the Starfruit, the Cattail, the Cob Cannon, and the Gloom-shroom are the only plants that can fire outside the lane they are planted on. *The Threepeater is obtained during a Pool level and thus, its sun cost is equal to three Peashooters and one Lily Pad if one of them shoots at the pool. *Threepeater is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, the Lily Pad, the Potato Mine, the Doom-shroom, the Tangle Kelp, the Jalapeno, the Spikeweed, the Torchwood, the Tall-nut, the Cactus, and the Blover. *The Lawn is flat, yet the top head could hit the lane on the left and the bottom head could hit the lane on the right even though the heads are above and below the center head. *Threepeater is a portmanteau of the words "three", in reference to the number of heads, and "Repeater", in reference to the number of peas it shoots. *It is possible to beat a Pool level using only Threepeaters and no aquatic plants. **There is a Nintendo DS achievement called Don't Drink the Water that can be obtained using this strategy. The iPad equivalent is Pool's Closed. *The Threepeater is one of four plants who have a clear love life. The others are Repeater, Cactus and Garlic. *Threepeater cannot be used in free version, but it still can be seen after the player gets the Squash, which is unusable too. *Despite having three heads and six leaves on all of his heads, its favorite number is 5. Whether this references anything or if it is just a joke is unknown. *Despite being a three-headed plant, he only has one personality. Split Pea also only has one personality. The Twin Sunflower's personality is unknown. *In Versus Mode, its sun cost is 200, like a normal Repeater. **The Threepeater and the Starfruit are the only plants that have a different cost and slower recharge speeds in Versus Mode. *If a Threepeater is at the side of a Torchwood, its peas that pass through the Torchwood will become Flaming Peas. *Somehow, when placed on top or bottom lanes, the middle head seems to be shooting both peas. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The Threepeater now costs 300 sun, the same as 3 peashooters, which is 25 sun less than in the original game. However, in some preview shots of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, it originally going to cost 325 sun. **Coincidentally, Melon-pult has increased by 25 sun, meaning that the Melon-pult and the Threepeater have unintentionally "switched" prices. ** However, maybe each pea cost 100 sun, the price of a peashooter. *The Threepeater heads are now the size of a normal peashooting plant. *The Threepeater's costume seems to resemble Crazy Dave's pot hat. *In the 1.9 update, there's a texture glitch for Threepeater's eyes along with the Snow Pea, Wall-nut and Twin Sunflower. *The Threepeater heads are no longer on top of each other but next to each other. *The Threepeater is one of the twelve plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained without entering a Piñata Party, the others are Repeater, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Coconut Cannon , Fire Gourd, Winter Melon, Lightning Reed, Twin Sunflower, White Radish, Magnifying Grass, and Starfruit. *It is unknown how Threepeater could possibly hold a video game remote. **Maybe it holds it using the leaves on the bottom of itself. *When using Plant Food, the Threepeater's heads spin clockwise extremely fast. See also *Peashooter *Repeater *Split Pea *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea *Torchwood es:Tripitidora Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Pool Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants